


Sisterly Bonds

by RainedMirror



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainedMirror/pseuds/RainedMirror
Summary: After... something..., Hina and Sayo are more bonded than any pair of twins could ever hope to be.This can't be a good thing ever.





	1. Newsflash

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is more akin to my usual works, which is angsty stuff.   
> Like Bang Dream, this is more like a set of connected one-shots. Future works will reference past works. The reference point of divergence of this story is Neo-Aspect & Once More Luminous.

_ Good evening, this is the seven o’clock evening news. Our biggest headline today: Roselia’s guitarist Hikawa Sayo and Pastel Palettes’s guitarist Hikawa Hina have been reported missing. _

 

_ As of four pm today, police have confirmed that they have reports of the disappearance of both twins. These twins have been well known for being the guitarist for their respective bands. Both Roselia and Pastel Palettes have confirmed that they will not be playing any more lives after this recent development. They have refused to comment on whether that will change in the near future. _

 

_ Moving on… _

 

_ \----- _

 

_ Good evening, this is the seven o’clock evening news. Our biggest headline today: After a devastating fire at the warehouse at the docks today, firemen have also rescued the unconscious bodies of both Hikawa Sayo and Hikawa Hina.  _

 

_ The twins, well known for being guitarists of Roselia and Pastel Palettes, have been recovered from the burning wreckage on the floor of the warehouse, found with multiple wounds all over their bodies. They were apparently surrounded by surrealistic gothic-esque magic circle. Firemen have called the scene ‘sick and disgusting’ and that ‘it is clear something has happened here’. There are also rumours of a ‘ritual sacrifice’ spreading around the firemen who have entered the flames. Police say that the perpetrator was ‘delusional for believing in the dark arts’ and they will be hunting down the perpetrator for both the kidnapping of both twins. _

 

_ As for the twins, they are currently recovering at Haneoka hospital. Their parents have refused any visitors so far.  _

 

_ As for the bands, both Roselia and Pastel Palettes refused to give any comment about the future of the bands. _

 

_ Up next…. _

 

_ \----- _

 

Sayo awoke to a pounding headache. She sat up as fast as she could, noticing all the dull pains arising from the wounds all over her body. She was covered in dressing, but she was ignoring that in favour of panicking and darting her eyes around, looking for her sister.

 

Her dear younger sister. Who was kidnapped along with her.

 

Sayo continued look around, before finally noticing Hina calmly sleeping on the cot next to her. Like her, she is also completely covered in dressing from the wounds garnered from that place.

 

In her mind, Sayo wished Hina would wake up as a sign she is fully alive. At exact moment, Hina arose from her slumber.

 

_ Onee-chan? _

 

Sayo froze at hearing Hina’s voice despite the fact Hina’s mouth was clearly not moving.

 

_ Hina? I can hear you eventhough you are not talking… I think, with this kidnapping and ritual sacrifice, I have gone crazy. _

 

Hina froze as well.

 

_ Onee-chan? You’re not crazy. I can hear you too. _

 

Sayo listened in, and locked eyes with Hina. And at that moment, the same thing played through both their heads.

 

_ This is going to suck. _


	2. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa pays a visit.

If anybody told Lisa today that the both Hikawa twins would wake up today, she would be happy to find out that they are both finally awake. And she would have prepared yet another present. 

What she didn't expect, though, watching through the window to the ward, was to find the twins to be engaging in a staring contest. 

Sayo was looking at Hina with a blank face, and Hina was doing the same back to Sayo, as if they couldn't believe that they are both alive. It was such a touching moment that Lisa almost didn't want to make herself known to the two. 

However, today it was her day to check up on the two, as Yukina said, and the members of Roselia did take turns to check up on the two. Sometimes, a member of Pastel Palettes would be there too, and they seemed to be doing the same: taking turns to check up on the twins. 

She was the first band member to know the two are finally awake. 

Lisa rapped her fist on the door, twice, just loud enough hoping both patients would be able to listen. A pair of ‘Come in!’ came resounding through the gap underneath the door confirmed that both did. 

Calmly opening the door, Lisa made herself known to the duo. 

‘Imai-san.’

‘Lisa-chi!’

Lisa just grinned at the two. ‘Sayo! Hina! You two are awake! Everybody was so worried about you two! We are all taking turns to visit you too!’ she exclaimed. 

‘Sorry, Imai-san, for taking the trouble to come visit us.’ Sayo said. A pause. ‘I'll make it up by practicing more.’

Lisa frowned. ‘No, no. Don't practice your guitar just yet, you're still recovering, you know? You can make it up after you fully healed. Hina too, yeah?’ she said smiling at Hina. 

‘Hm… I don't really know… The hospital is kind of boring. I wanna do something bopping!’ Hina mused, eyes sparkling with that last sentence. 

‘Honestly both of you,’ Lisa sighed, ‘I don't know how you two have so much energy after being kidnapped, injured and burnt.’ Despite the motherly tone of her voice, deep inside she was glad that both Sayo and Hina were okay. 

‘Imai-san’ Sayo suddenly piped up, ‘Do you think Roselia and Pastel Palettes can have a joint live?’

‘Sayo!’ Lisa was kind of taken aback. ‘That's the kind of thing I thought I would hear from Hina!’ 

Sayo stared back, shocked, in reaction to the comment, before turning to look at Hina. Hina looked back with the same shocked stare. 

The silence was starting to get a bit awkward, and so Lisa decided she should speak again. ‘I'll ask Yukina about that… Are you sure you're okay, Sayo? You usually don't ask for this kind of things…’

Sayo answered with an ‘Yes, I am fine.’ Lisa wondered if there is more to behind that, but at that moment the nurse came in to say that visiting hours were almost over

‘Alright then you two. I'll leave you two your devices. Promise me you guys won't do anything that will exasperate your injuries. Sayo, no playing the guitar. Hina, no doing anything bopping. Okay?’ Lisa finished. Both gave a soft frown that almost looked like a pout, and they almost looked like a perfect mirror of each other. Lisa giggled at the sight, not only at the fact Hina was doing it, but also at the fact Sayo herself was also doing it, before turning and leaving the ward. 

As she looked through the window into the ward while leaving, she noticed the two are back in a staring contest, like how she found them when she started.


	3. Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya sees double. She should really learn the difference between Hina and Sayo.

Today, Aya walked into the classroom, in preparation to welcome back Sayo. She heard the news from Lisa of course, and Hina herself also messaged saying she and Sayo were getting discharged a few days back. 

Now, of course today, she walked into having not one, but two mint green haired students in the classroom. She blinked slowly, twice, disbelieving of the sight in front of her. They were talking to each other in an almost affectionate way, and she knew. One of them was Hikawa Sayo, her classmate, and student council member. The other was Hikawa Hina, her Pastel Palettes band member.

If only she learnt the difference between the two… 

She approached her seat, only to be hear something call out. 

‘Maruyama-san.’

It was so Sayo like, that her instinct was to look at Sayo. Except both of the twins are looking at her. 

‘Eh? Sayo-chan? What is it?’ Aya forced herself to respond, while she tried looking for differences between Sayo and Hina. 

Both of them sighed a bit, before one of them spoke. 

‘Maruyama-san, I heard from Hina that you couldn't tell the difference between the two of us, but I didn't expect her to be serious.’

Sayo paused, then continued speaking. 

‘Maruyama-san, you should really learn the difference between the two of us.’ 

Aya continued looking at back and forth spotting a difference that could give away either Sayo or Hina. 

‘Hey, Aya-chan? You really shouldn't play Spot The Difference* between the two of us, you know? Onee-chan really hates that.’ Hina said, casting a glance at Sayo. 

Aya breathed in a sigh of relief, now that Hina has spoken. She could handle the two being different. 

‘I personally don't find it very bopping either. The time that people spent doing Error Finding* when you are good isn't that great either. I don't like putting people down, you have to do what you have to, no?’

Aya huffed a bit. ‘So that was intentional? The things you said in Pastel Palettes?’

Hina paused a bit. ‘Eh… No, those were unintentional. I have been spending time with Onee-chan ever since we got kidnapped lately, so I am starting to learn about the things I unintentionally do. I tried changing that bit about me, since I hurt her that way, but…’ Hina took some time to muse over her words. ‘The students at my old school were taken aback by me encouraging them, and think I am being facetious, you know? That is not bopping.’

Aya was left in stunned silence. 

‘Hey, Aya-chan.’

Hina's voice snapped her out of her stunned silence. 

‘I can want to change too, you know?’ 

‘Eh? Hina-chan?’

‘Never mind, see you later! Homeroom is starting! I am going to make a bopping introduction!’ Hina smiled out. 

That sentence left a lingering wonder in Aya’s mind as she went back to her seats the teacher walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hina is making a pun here: Spot The Difference can be written as マチガイサガシ. Translating this literally can also give Error Finding.


	4. Motivations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina and Sayo discuss motivations.

_ I can want to change too? It feels weird to hear you say that out loud, you know?  _

 

Hina heard Sayo's response after her introduction to her new class. Aya’s been looking at her and Sayo for a while, and Rinko is sitting shyly in the corner. She herself sat in an empty seat next to Sayo. 

 

_ But Onee-chan, it is true though… I know that day, you admitted your wish to me. That you wanted to be closer to me. That you wanted to be honest with your feelings with me.  _

 

Hina heard Sayo take a small gasp, before quieting down again. She has been doing a good job of pretending nothing is going on, to the point of not making eye context, and Hina herself was doing the same. 

 

_ Hina… My wish…  _

 

_ When I watched you try so hard to become closer to me, I wanted to try too! I wanted to know why too! When you told me the reason that day… I knew I hurt you a lot, then you told me how I did it, then I noticed I was hurting others. Before I realised it, I couldn't truly make a change without others asking what was wrong. I have hurt them that much… But I still wanted to try! That… I can change too…  _

 

Sayo cast a small glance at Hina. Hina pretended she didn't notice, not that she hasn't been casting small glances at Sayo throughout the morning. 

 

_ Never mind that, Onee-chan, what about that thing you told Lisa-chi back at the hospital? That you wanted a Roselia and Pastel Palettes joint live?  _

 

_ Hina!  _

 

Hina could almost hear the choke from Sayo, and tried forcing down a chuckle. 

 

_ I guess, that proves how much I changed too. I remember that day, when you said you wanted to play on the same stage, together with me.  _

 

_ Onee-chan?  _

 

_ When I found how close we were to dying that day, found out how miraculous that both of us made a recovery, I wanted that wish of yours to come true as well. I didn't want either of us to have regrets, especially one that we could have fulfilled a long time ago.  _

 

Hina turned a cast yet another glance at Sayo, at which point, Sayo actually met her eyes. They both gave a soft smile, then returned back to pretending everything was normal. Everything was normal. 

 

In the corner of the class, Rinko watched the two with a soft smile knowing the two are alright. Aya on the other hand, still spent some time wondering who was who. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter here, but this is important as it cements motivations.


	5. Concour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinko gives tickets, and a backstage pass.

Rinko quietly sat in the corner of the classroom, looking on at both mint-haired girls. Unlike Aya, she wasn't surprised when she saw two instead of one; Sayo had texted her saying Hina was transferring to their class after all, but it was apparent Sayo didn't text anyone else, and if Aya’s reaction was anything to go by, Hina didn't even text anyone, clearly intending to surprise the class herself.

The rest of the day passed by without much fanfare, except for a bunch of students and even teachers mistakenly calling Sayo ‘Hina’ or Hina ‘Sayo’, but her having seen both Sayo and Hina in person allowed her to differentiate the two, despite the whole twin thing.

As for why she stayed back after class… That was a different matter altogether. Usually, she would immediately either go home or go to Roselia practice, but today, there was no practice since Yukina said Sayo should rest, and thus they will practice individually for a while, and she had a very important ticket to give out.

She initially left to the library calm herself down while doing her library committee duties, it was just to Sayo, after all, but both Sayo and Hina have been inseparable ever since they came out of the hospital, so she had taken the trouble to get an extra ticket for Hina.

She waited at the entrance of the school, and sure enough Sayo and Hina walked out. She presumed one had been waiting for the other, and if she had to guess, Hina waited for Sayo to do her disciplinary committee duties. Herself on the other hand, had finished her own duties slightly earlier.

Both of them walked at the same pace, and Rinko remembered that Lisa had mentioned about the time they first woke up, and just stared at each other. And now, they were doing the same thing, and Rinko wondered if she should back out now.

‘Ah. Rinko-chan.’ Hina's voice called out, and Rinko realised that she couldn't back out anymore.

‘Shirogane-san. Have you been waiting for us?’ Sayo was still as formal as ever, and for that she was glad there was no difference to either. ‘There isn't any practice today, Yukina pushed all of them to start next week once I have fully recovered.’

‘Eh? The producer also pushed Pastel Palettes practice to start next week too, for me to recover as well, Onee-chan.’ Hina cheerfully said.

Rinko hesitated for a bit, before speaking up. ‘Um… Hikawa-san… Thank you… For that day…’

Hina seemed slightly confused, but Sayo seemed stoic as ever. ‘It's nothing. Just band members trying to help each other.’ she said.

Rinko smiled softly, before reaching into her bag and pulling out two tickets. ‘That day after I went home… I decided… To participate in the Piano Concour… I got two tickets for Hikawa-san… No… Sayo-san and Hina-san…’

‘Piano Concour?’ Hina asked. ‘Eve-chan mentioned about it during practice! She said it was this huge scale piano competition with many talented people playing… She said she wanted to sit in to see what skills she could learn for the keyboard. Eh? Rinko-chan is participating?’

‘Yeah…’ Rinko answered. ‘I gotten a bunch of VIP tickets and an extra backstage pass… So… I given a VIP ticket to Yukina-san, Imai-san and Ako-chan, but… I was unable to give to you two until now… I also haven't decided who to give the backstage pass to…’

‘Give that backstage pass to Udagawa-san.’ Sayo finally said, as she took the tickets from Rinko's hands. ‘You told her first, haven't you? I'm sure she will support you.’

Rinko flinched a bit at the fact Sayo accurately predicted as such. The messages were still in her phone as proof, after all.

‘Is it okay, Rinko-chan?’ Hina suddenly piped up. ‘I haven't exactly done anything for you, and I am not exactly close to you either.’

‘It's okay… I think…’ Rinko replied. ‘You and Sayo-san have been very close lately… So I thought I would get an extra ticket for you as well…’

‘Really? Thank you so much, Rinko-chan! I'm sure your performance will be bopping!’ Hina's eyes sparkled as she said that, as Sayo passed her a ticket.

Sayo looked at the ticket, before looking back up at Rinko again. ‘Do your best. I think Hina and I will get going now, we will be there, I'm sure Yukina made sure to make time for it.’

Rinko smiled as she watched the backs of two mint green haired girls fade into the distance, before picking up her own bag and walking home. ‘I will…’

At that point, she started messaging Ako about the backstage pass.

**Rinrin:** Ako-chan, I have a backstage pass for the Piano Concour, I think you should have it. I will pass it to you after we meet up at the café outside Circle tomorrow, okay? ☆彡☆彡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Piano Concour is a thing Rinko mentioned at the end of Freshly Blooming Largo, given how Rinko supposedly has awards in her room, she presumably is talented enough for it to be considered a large scale event.


End file.
